How Battles Work
Okay Combat works in this game just like it does in several other Kabam Games. So here is the basic rules: 1. The Combat occurs on a battlefield determined by the attacker. This battlefield is 500 units + the longest range in the attackers army. so if you add a sniper with no spectral vision to your army... the battle field becomes 1700 units long. 2. The Combat is carried out in turns where each troop has an option of moving forward or attacking. The Attackers troops get first turn. 3. all stat boosts mentioned in the game are added prior to anything being figured in the game so if you have 10% increased range due to spectral vision, the battle field for snipers increases by 120 units and becomes 1820 units. 4. Stats boosts are multplied.. so if you have a 20% attack bonus general, Vengeance (20%), and twilight warefare 4 (20%). then a troop with 100 attack has 172 attack (100x1.2x1.2x1.2). 5. Troops types do things in groups, so all snipers will stay together. If even 1 chooses to attack the group does not move. This also means that if a group of 1 vampire bat is closer then any other troop they will all shoot that vampire bat... they wont shoot enough to kill the bat then focus on the nosferatus behind them in the same turn. 6. Ranged attackers hit closest targets first, so again if there is a single vampire bat running down the field in front of 500,000 whatevers they will all shoot the bat before they shoot anything else. 7. What target in a group that anyone in a group hits is random. It is possible(though improbable) that 1000 snipers will all shoot 1 single vampire bat in a group of 1000 bats. 8. Defense and Life are pretty much the same thing. Defense does not return once lost, neither does Life. The difference is that Defense can be increased by a general or item used and Life is only affected by blood transfusion. 9. Each troop does its entire damage to 1 target when it can strike. so a sniper that does 80 damage does not get to split its damage between 4 targets, no matter if the 80 damage is overkill for its target or not. so now then to show you a battlefield map and how it works is kind of hard but I will try my best. lets assume your hitting a lvl 1 RBC, RBCs don't have researches or defense walls so it makes their stats easy. They have 500 hipsters(Grunts) and 500 hobos(Trucks). You send 100 snipers and 25 ATs just like you was told... you have just Twilight Warefare 1 completed and a lvl 5 general (its your first attack!). So the battlefield is 1200+500 units long. And you can get the base stats off the Troops page. All the numbers here are approximates not exacts. The snipers here are assumed to be doing 88 damage as the research and generals imply. So A=ATs S=Snipers, H=Hipsters, O=Hobos, R=Sniper Range -=100 meters | -1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7 | SA R HO - First Round - Out of range A S R HO - Attackers Move up A S R HO - Defenders Move up AS XO - SNs only move to range of hit on HIs. AS H X - Defenders Move Up S A H X - SNs kill 100 HIs, ATs Move up S A H O R - Defenders Move Up S A H O R - SNs kill 100 HIs, ATs Move up S A H O R - Defenders Move Up S A H O R - SNs kill 100 HIs, ATs Move up S X O R - Defenders Move Up, HIs reach ATs S X O R - SNs Kill 100 HIs, ATs Hit HIs S X O R - HIs hit ATs, HO Move up S A O R - SNs Kill 100 HIs, ATs involved S A O R - Defenders Move Up S A O R - SNs Kill 100 HOs, ATs Move up S AO R - Defenders Move Up S X R - SNs kill 100 HOs, ATs reach HOs S X R - HOs hit ATs S X R - Continues until HOs die Total damge taken by ATs 1000+300+200+100=1600 potential for a lost truck. And this is a display of a zero loss that was probably over kill. It might not have been a zero loss the ATs still recieve nearly1600 damage which could kill a single AT. The randomness is that you don't know if your troops are hitting evenly and your enemy is taking out troops one at a time, or the reverse. In one case its nice for you. the other your going to take serious losses. The main thing is that "most" of the time a group of troops is going to hit another group fairly evenly. In the example above a lot of liberties were taken to make it quicker and more understandable. To be exact if it wasn't for the ATs getting in the way the battle would of been different. the field is 1700 long, The First move by the Snipers is 250, leaving 1450, the first move by the Hipsters is 200 leaving 1250. The Snipers would move 50 next leaving 1200. The hipsters would move 6 turns after this to reach the Snipers. 100 snipers would get 500 shots off, which if evenly distributed would kill all the hipsters.The Snipers would then get 6 more turns to fire on the Hobos taking them out. But theres one thing i haven't gone over yet. This Assumes the random generator didn't throw out stupidity that you would expect not to be there. What if the snipers only killed 50 cause half there hits landed on the same targets? The random generator can throw a battle if you get a run of bad luck in it. Another failure for most defenders is not realizing the potential of your attacker. if an attacker provides 0 ranged attackers the battle field is 500 no matter what. All troops would be in range of your snipers, but the hipsters(grunts) above would only have to travel 500 units to reach the snipers, over that distance the snipers would only get off 200 shots before they switched to melee attack, at which point the grunts would waste the snipers by sheer numbers.